Fairy Tail-Rise of the Earth Dragon Slayer
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, all his life he was hated and despised. After sacrificing his life, he is given a second chance in life by the Grim reaper. Contains Japanese and honorifics.
1. Chapter 1

**It is finally here! The remake of Era of Lightning is set into motion. The pairing is the same since Mirajane essentially had a similar childhood to Naruto when she first manifested her Satan Soul powers, though I'm taking this one slow. Warning bashing of Konoha will occur, especially the rookies, though not all of them. Once again Thank you SoulReaperCrewe for his permission to remake this story. Also note that I will use honorifics and some Japanese. My other stories didn't have them as an author requested that I use no honorifics. I love doing Fairy Tail crossovers with Naruto, if you guys have any story request I will listen and try to write. **

**One more thing I will use some characters from other material. Once again I do not own any of the original content and only this fic.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic/Techniques" (Also use for distorted voices, demons and dragons speaking)**

'**Magic/Techniques in thoughts'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Legends. They are what keep the memories and tales of the past alive. At least that is what occurs in the Elemental Nations. So many inhuman feats have been accomplished by mere mortals that all started with one princess' desperation. Kaguya Otsutsuki, a young princess who took the forbidden fruit of the Shinju tree. The Shinju tree itself was a primordial entity that bore fruit that contained special energy called 'Chakra' and appeared in the shape of a tree.

Kaguya became the first person to utilise chakra in battle and had ended the wars. The Shinju became a chakra monster itself and was known as the Juubi. By this time Kaguya had two sons born with chakra, who fought side by side to seal the beast. Hagoromo Otsutsuki had separated the Juubi's power into nine parts and became the Sage of Six Paths. He had two sons Asura and Indra. With them the Curse of Hatred began and caused several events that caused even more suffering. Now one of the old generation has caused madness to stir once again, the man Madara Uchiha.

However one person would not bow to fate. He was Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha. He was an individual who worked for everything in his life and was met with nothing but scorn and hatred. What the so called people of Konoha did not know was that Naruto knew they were trying to manipulate him into doing most of the work against Madara. In fact Naruto discovered what his so called 'friends' and 'family' truly thought of him. Having the ability to sense negative emotions quite useful for finding this fact.

'Kurama. Everyone. I have a risky idea. And I mean risky, will you guys follow it?' Naruto told the tailed beasts in his mind. You see he discovered a way to beat Madara, it was to destroy the moon, causing the realistic illusion to fail. It was so simple and the fact that Madara could not defend it since it still requires concentration and control, one slip up and it's over.

"**Naruto. I would follow you to the gates of Tartarus and be honoured. So what's the plan?" **Kurama asked his host and the other biju, including Yami Kurama gathered around Naruto.

'I'm gonna gut myself with Sasuke's blade and release you all in a two pronged attack. You guys will distort the jutsu and destroy the moon.' Naruto knew he would not survive this but the biju will be free and hopefully no longer in the hands of hypocritical or power hungry.

The biju's looked shocked and were about to protest until Naruto explained to them there was no other way to stop him at this point and that Madara's insane plans must be stopped. 'Alright everyone, eat that cheating teme up. HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' With that Naruto stabbed himself in the stomach. A burst of energy released and the biju charged the outside world.

"What the hell?" Madara said and felt their powers, the biju's chakra began destroying the illusions that controlled everyone in the process. Each biju fired their respective bijudama aimed at the moon. Madara could only watch in horror before the moon and thus the effects of **Infinite Tsukuyomi** completely vanish and Madara completely obliterated.

(With everyone freed from the genjutsu's affect)

"What happened? We're free from the jutsu's influence." Kakashi Hatake said out loud. He realised that Naruto did it, with Minato appearing in front of him.

"Kakashi he did it! Naruto saved everyone! I'm so proud of the man he's become." Minato stated with pride. Kakashi nodded, but the happiness did not last.

"Finally the demon is dead. Now we can stop pretending to be his friends. Right guys." Sakura said to the other members of the Konoha 12. Mostly Kiba, TenTen, Ino, Shino and most shockingly Hinata nodded in agreement. The majority of Konoha also started to celebrate and show their true colours, which sickened Minato and the other Kage, hell even Orochimaru was disgusted.

"These worms, I may have not liked the boy but he has my repsect." Orochimaru stated with disgust.

"So what the demon is dead. You should be celebrating with us." Hinata, the once shy girl said with a smirk on her face. It seems she has become one of the corrupt. The rest of the alliance who were on Naruto's side looked at their now former allies with scowls in their faces.

But it seem karma came for the Konoha ninja as they felt a strong presence behind them, in fact Kiba wet himself that piss was dripping from the bottom of his pants and along with the other traitors cowering in fear. They all felt it and turned around to see the nine, well ten including Yami Kurama, biju and the glared at them. Shit hit the fan for the traitorous Konoha, as each Konoha shinobi was wearing the standard flat jacket attires with swirls on the back, making them easy pickings for the biju.

"**You pathetic Konoha scum have truly lost you so called Will of Fire. And you who call yourself Naruto's friends have lost yourself in hatred. You make me sick, but don't worry soon you'll face the consequences of your action. Remember I transferred my chakra to you!" **Kuruma growled out towards the traitors.

Then suddenly the pain stopped momentarily and the red chakra gone. Everyone began to feel weird, noticing their chakra coming out of their bodies and becoming air particles. The traitorous members of the Konoha 12 began screaming alongside every other shinobi in the battlefield, even the civilians that hid themselves of the war began screaming.

"Wwwhat's haaapppppeeennninnnggg tttoooo UUUUSSSSSS!" Sakura began screeching like a howler monkey.

"Simple. By destroying the moon, Naruto destroyed the Shinju, which was a battery source for us shinobi and civilian alike. It enhanced our physical attributes and gave us spiritual energy. The moon covered us in a barrier that allowed us to contain chakra in our bodies and use our techniques, in fact without chakra the Edo Tensei is breaking so farewell, I hope all of you traitors go to the deepest pits of hell." Minato explained to them before disappearing into the wind.

Tsunade was reverted to her true form, the Hyuuga clan lost their byakugan and the Aburame all died since they could no longer contain bugs. Summon animals lost their intelligence and reverted to normal animals, the Inuzuka dogs lost their abilities and became regular dogs and turned on their masters including Akamaru who literally castrated Kiba, who then bled profusely and died. Chakra was no more.

After these incidents the hidden villages were no more and peace reigned supreme with the traitors from Konoha either being imprisoned, executed or given amnesty for those who were not against Naruto, which were limited to . The biju's were now known as the guardians, for they would protect the innocent and free to roam the Earth once more. This was all thanks to one individual who died to protect and save a world now filled with love, as tribute Naruto was declared 'Sekai no Kage'. (This means the World Shadow, since Konoha is no more and it signifies his dream realised even though he will never know it)

(In a spiritual plain of existence)

"Naruto Uzumaki, you truly are a child…no man with a heart of gold. You withstood the test of time and never gave into your hatred. You gave the world peace and freed your friend. I will give you a second chance in life and this time I hope you can find real happiness." The figure said while hold a gentle blue soul in its 'hands'. This figure looked like a cartoonish version of the Shinigami with black robes and a skull mask. The Shinigami sent the soul towards a dimensional portal. (Soul Eater Shinigami, I just really like the character)

"Now it's time for my 2 o' clock appointment."

Out came a few familiar people and with them was a tied up Madara Uchiha and he was also gagged. "Madara Uchiha you have been found guilty of causing a world war, killing several innocents and being a plain out cheater who stole other's power for his own. How do you plead?" Madara tried to plead not guilty but his mouth was muzzled. "So you agree that you're guilty. Okay face my judgement. **REAPER CHOP!**" Madara was knocked out. "Next!" Out came Naruto's former friends including the Ichiraku family, which secretly hated Naruto.

"Guilty. **REAPER CHOP!**" The Shinigami hit each of them and knocked them out before sending them off to their own personal hell. This is truly what you get for allowing hatred to reign supreme on your actions and the fact that the Shinigami was one sadistic reaper of souls.

(Earthland Year X765)

Two dragons can be seen arriving to one place. One was a fierce dragon with red scales. He is Igneel the 'Flame Dragon King', who was accompanied by his brother Jishin, also having the title 'Earth Dragon Emperor'.

"**Igneel, it has been a long time. How have you been?" **Jishin asked his brother who nodded at him before answering.

"**Aye, that it has Nii-san. You look well, I have been bored lately. Not much to do now that humans have over populated Earthland." **Igneel replied to his brother. This was all they could say as they heard crying from an infant child through their advance hearing.

~Crying~ A young baby was crying it's eyes out into the night. That is until it opened its eyes to see two gigantic lizards with wings. The baby immediately stopped crying when seeing the dragon appear in front of it.

"**What's this an infant human. What's it doing here?" **Igneel looked over to his brother, who shook his head and stated he didn't know. The baby giggled and moved its arm forward, catching the two brothers' off guard. It seems the child wanted Jishin to hold him. **"The child seems to want you to hold him, thinking you're its parent."**

"**Well I don't see the harm it's just a human baby. Come here…uhhh I can't tell if it's a boy or girl?" **taking the cover off the baby's head the saw blonde spikey hair with three whisker marks on each cheeks and confirming that the gender was indeed a boy. **"A boy I wonder if he has a name. What's this a letter? It says 'Please look after Naruto. He has been through a lot.'" **

"**Naruto, that's a nice name. Naruto the Maelstrom. I like it." **Igneel chuckled out.

"T-t-t-t-o-o-o-u-u-s-s-an! Tou-san!" Naruto said to Jishin, which shocked both dragon's. Igneel began laughing at Jishin's misfortune until Naruto said to him "Oji-san". Now Jishin was laughing at Igneel. Jishin lifted Naruto up with his claws and brought him closer to his face. Naruto hugged his face and kept repeating 'Tou-san' until he fell asleep. The earth dragon began to smile.

"**Igneel I've decided to adopt this child as my son." **Jishin stated towards his brother who looked shocked until he started to smile on his own.

"**Are you sure, I mean he could be a wild child. I can sense some mischief in him." **Both looked at the sleeping Naruto and Jishin said one thing:

"**Welcome to our family Naruto Kazan." **

Naruto Uzumaki's legacy may have ended but Naruto Kazan's has just begun.

(X775)

"**Tsuchiryu no Tekken" (Earth Dragon's Fist) **a 10 year old Naruto landed his recently learned attack on a huge boulder and completely crushed it to teeny tiny pieces.

"**Good work Musuko! You've mastered the Tekken technique, it will grow stronger over time. Now it's time to teach you a Dragon Slayers' signature move. The Ryu no Hoko! (Dragon's Roar)" **Jishin told his son who jumped up and down in excitement. Naruto was given a demonstration, though Jishin used a weaker roar so as not attract attention or cause major damage.

"**Tsuchiryu no Hoko!"** Narutoused his new spell against trees, though he could only destroy one since his roar would take time to master. "It's nowhere near as powerful as tou-san's. But I won't give up till I master this spell, Dattebayo! Watch me tou-san. I'll make you proud of me." With that Naruto went back to work.

'**You already have Musuko. You already have from the day I found you.' **Jishin watched his son slowly perfect the spell he taught him.

"Hey Tou-san when are going to meet Oji-san and Natsu-itoko (cousin). I wanna show him my sweet new moves." He told his father who at chuckled at his attitude. Naruto has forged a bond with Natsu when he and his father went to visit Igneel, who adopted Natsu as a baby. Now Naruto had a little brother figure he could hang out with and forge new memories.

"**Well if I know those two, then right about…NOW!"** Soon enough both father and son saw their two fiery family members. **"Welcome otouto, Natsu my dear gaki."**

"**Jishin and gaki nice to see you two again." **Igneel greeted his brother and nephew. With Natsu preparing to attack Naruto who side stepped and bonked him on the head.

"Baka! Don't attack someone without greeting them!" Naruto shouted at Natsu who got back up repeating ouch a few times.

"Naruto-nii that hurts, but I ain't gonna lose to you. Prepare yourself." Natsu started to charge again and the same thing happened all over again. When they were finally done with their banter, Naruto began showing him his two new spells.

Meanwhile both dragons were in deep thought about the next two years, knowing they would have to leave soon. They did not wish to leave their sons but knew they would be strong enough to survive, they have to be.

"**Natsu." "Naruto." **Both dragon smiled to see their sons spar with each other.

(July 7th X777)

"TOUS-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted out in hopes of his father hearing him. It was no use, the dragon left him alone in the world. 'No! I can't think like that of Tou-san. He was always there for me when I needed him, especially for those nightmares.' It seems Naruto had not forgot about his past life as they came to him in his dreams but with Jishin nearby the nightmares had no hold over him. With a heavy heart Naruto left his former home and began a journey to find his foster father and a new place to belong.

(Eye catch- Naruto's eye appears on screen and the screen moves to his face. Naruto grins and does a peace sign)

"Gyaahhhhhh! S-s-s-tu-p-p-p-i-id h-h-u-m-m-a-a-an." An ape like creature fell onto the ground. This was Vulcan, creatures that can use a magic called **Take Over** to possess human beings to survive. However the ones Naruto defeated are forest Vulcans which did not possess any humans.

"Ya hairy apes ain't got shit on me." Naruto said to the fallen Vulcans. It seems he cannot catch a break, first he couldn't find Igneel and Natsu and now he's lost after one year of searching. "Kuso! Natsu where are you? Maybe Jishin isn't the only dragon who left, maybe Oji-san did as well." Naruto looked over around the area before coming to a realisation "Great I'm talking to myself. Well better see if I can find a town." With that Naruto easily climbed the tallest oak tree in the forest and spotted a nearby village.

(At the village one hour later at night)

"Hey jiji, do you know where I can find this guild called Fairy Tail. I've been looking for it for a while." Naruto told an elderly old man, who tried to hit him with a broom, which he dodged. Naruto heard rumours about the Fairy Tail guild a while ago and decided to visit it for information on the Dragon's disappearance since it was said to be one of the oldest guilds around. The old man said he didn't know and ignored Naruto afterwards.

"Crazy jiji, not helpful at all. Well let's see if anyone in this town can…Wait what's going on here?" Naruto saw kids throwing rocks at a rundown old building. "Hey what are you doing? Stop throwing rocks at that building!" The kids saw him and on threw at him which he caight and turned it into dust with his left hand. The kids saw this and ran away but not before shouting 'Let's get out of here! The demon will get him!'

'A demon! Here in the church? Well I'll have to investigate this matter.' Naruto went inside the building and saw that it was actually a decent place on the inside. Exploring the building Naruto went upstairs to find this so-called 'demon' and already checked three rooms before hearing someone crying. With his advanced hearing abilities, as well as sniffing one, Naruto went back downstairs to the entrance of the living room. He opened the door to see a hooded girl cry her eyes out before looking at him in surprise and then her expression turned to one of no emotion.

"I don't know who you are. But if you came to kill me please make it quick as possible." She told him while preparing for a strike to occur.

"Wait why were you crying and what do you mean kill you?" Naruto asked with concern. Naruto went to approach her put she kept backing up until hitting the wall behind her.

"STAY BACK!" The girl slashed Naruto slightly at the right side of his face, leaving a scar at his cheek which also covered his three whisker marks. Holding his right cheek with his hand, he saw blood drawing from the wound but that was not shocked at the blood, rather the girl's arm was now a scaly demon arm. "This is why! I'm nothing but a demon to them and now to you! Get the hell away from me." She ran away from him and got out of the building before he could call her.

"WAIT! DON'T RUN AWAY! PLEASE JUST LISTEN…To me." Naruto sighed at the end, she was long gone. He would probably never see again and all he wanted to do was help her. Naruto looked over the sky and saw that it started to rain. Seeing nowhere else to go he opted to stay in the building until the morning.

(With the girl)

"Mira-nee where were you? We've been waiting for a while. Elf-nii and I made camp but it started to rain." A younger looking version of the one called 'Mira-nee' said to her elder sister. A tall boy wearing a blue blazer was looking at his sister in worry, presumably this is the boy called 'Elf-nii'.

"I'm alright Lisanna, let's camp under this tree tonight, it should shield us from the rain." Mira told her siblings with them nodding in response. 'Who was that boy?' was her final thought before drifting off to sleep.

(With Naruto next day)

"_Demon! You don't deserve to live!" A chunin level ninja said before attempting to strike a young defenceless Naruto._

"GYAH!~pant~ That dream again. Every time I have those dreams, it feels real." Naruto said to himself before getting up and preparing to leave. He managed to sneak out of the house undetected and shortly left the town, still thinking about the girl at the back of his mind. 'I'll find you and help you see that you are not alone in the world.' With that young Naruto went to find Fairy Tail, however what he didn't notice that he was heading in the wrong direction.

(1 month later)

"Okay where am I now?" Naruto said to himself. He literally hadn't eaten for two days and boy he was hungry. He saw a stream and decided to catch fish.

"Carla don't fly away!" the sound of a little can be heard by Naruto, who saw a blue haired girl trying catch up to a…flying cat with wings!

'A neko with wings! Now I've seen everything.' Naruto saw the girl trip up and start to cry. He ran towards the girl who was crying now. "Hey are you alright?" he asked the little girl and she immediately stopped crying, with only a few sniffles escaping.

"You there! Get away from Wendy or else you have to deal with me." The cat from before said behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the cat again.

"Look I'm here to help her…Wendy was it?" Wendy nodded "She fell down and went to check on her. Plus you actually think you can take me on. Trust me you don't want to mess with a **Dragon Slayer**." Naruto finished but saw both of their eyes widen.

"Y-y-y-our're a **Dragon Slayer **just like me?" The girl named Wendy asked with hopefulness in her voice. Naruto stood shocked at that declaration and was about to ask her a question but Wendy beat him to it "Have you seen a dragon named Grandeeney, she has bright white scales and white fu…" That was all she could manage before Naruto interrupted her.

"Whoa Wendy calm down. I haven't seen her, I also couldn't find my dragon parent." Naruto told her and saw that she was beginning to cry, so he did the only thing he could think of and hugged her. She stopped her crying when felt his arms around her and began hugging him back.

(2 months later, Play Fairy Tail sad theme)

"D-d-d-o you ha-a-ave to go Nii-san? Why can't you stay here in Cait Shelter?" Wendy asked Naruto in tears gave her hug in return.

"I have to go Wendy-chan. Even if I can't find Jishin, the wind seems to be calling me. I can't describe it but it's telling me to go on a journey to find what I'm looking for. Fairy Tail can probably give me answers on the dragon's disappearance."

"B-b-ut I don't want to lose you Nii-san. I already lost Grandeeney, I can't lose you." Wendy replied him once again beginning to cry.

"You won't lose me Wendy-chan and you haven't lost Grandeeney either. She may have left but I have a feeling that she misses you just as much as you miss her, maybe even more. No matter where I am I will be watching you Wendy, grow into a powerful yet gentle mage." Naruto told her before beginning to walk off. "I'll promise to write a letter to you Wendy-chan and remember I'll always watch over you and you better look after her Neko." With that Naruto left to find the Fairy Tail guild.

'I'll make you proud of me Nii-san!' Wendy thought with determination.

'Heh, he be an annoying guy, but he's got a good heart.' Carla for once had positive thoughts on Naruto.

'That gaki is something special, maybe he can free us of this curse.' Thought an old man who happened to be the guild master of Cait Shelter, Roubaul.

(End theme)

(Magnolia Town: One week later)

'This is Magnolia town. Not bad, now let's see if I can find Fairy Tail?' Naruto went over to a young couple and asked them for directions to the guild. After getting the direction he gave his thanks to the couple and went his way towards the guild.

"Whoa this is the Fairy Tail building. Not too shabby I say, not too shabby." Naruto commented on the building's appearance and thought about the name. 'Wonder why it's called that anyway?'

"Can I help you there gaki?" an old man appeared behind Naruto making him jump into the air before landing back on his face. The old man laughed at his misfortune to which Naruto scowled at him. "No need get angry gaki. Now what can I help you with?"

"To be honest I came here to seek answers and to join your guild." Naruto told the old man in complete honesty.

"That's all well sure you can join the guild and I will try to answer any questions as I can. My name is Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail." Now this got Naruto's attention, this short old man's the guild's master.

"You're the guild master! I thought you'd be taller or at least more intimidating." Naruto said to him with Makarov's eye twitching. "Any who. What's with the guilds name? I didn't know fairies have tails."

"Oho. Well gaki that's what makes this guild unique. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist…Like them this place as eternal mystery…A never ending adventure!" Naruto opened his jaw in shock that also reflected in his eyes before grinning an infectious smile.

"Sounds like my kinda place then. Sugoi, Jii-chan I have to join Fairy Tail. I know this might be hard to believe my name is Naruto Kazan son of Jishin, the Earth dragon." With that declaration Makarov's eyes widened at another **Dragon Slayer **in front of him

"You're a **Dragon Slayer** then. Well I have never seen a dragon before, but you are welcome to join us. In fact I'll have you know you're the second **Dragon Slayer** to join the guild." Makarov told Naruto who was now surprised as well.

"Really what's that person's name then?" He asked.

"His name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said with a great big smile.

"NAAAAANNNNNNNIIIII! THAT IDIOT WAS HERE ALL ALONG." Naruto shouted out his frustrated feelings and had anime tears.

"So I take it you know Natsu then Naruto was it?" The old man asked with confusion on his face.

"Yeah. Jishin was Natsu's dragon parent's brother. That makes Natsu my itoko." Naruto said, now calmed down from his earlier outburst. The master's eyes bulged out his sockets and his jaw dropped. Natsu's lost family member was found.

"Well then I have a feeling I know your questions then. However I'm afraid to say I have no idea about the dragons since I told you I've never seen one before and that Natsu already asked me about Igneel." With that piece of information Naruto's face went crest fallen. "Cheer up! Gaki, you can still join Fairy Tail, we would be honoured to have you as a member of the family." Makarov held his right hand up for emphasis.

Naruto looked at the hand in front of him and contemplated on the offer. 'A family…I-I-I' that was all he thought before he knew it, he instinctively gripped the master's hand and accepted the offer.

Thus ends the prologue to Naruto's new beginning, not as the hero of the Elemental Nations but as Fairy Tail's Earth Dragon Slayer.

**End**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed and how I ended the Elemental Nations part, I just don't like them getting away with things even for a few chapters. I've read different fics on how some people get away with things and sometimes it takes a while for them to get their just deserts. I used the shinigami from Soul Eater since I liked the character and how he is a being of order. In fact it's stated in the manga he can use his reaper powers to control minds, similar to Madara's Moons eye plan. **

**For breaking Madara's control, Naruto used the biju's chakra contained in himself to release them, causing a distortion in the genjutsu and destroy the moon which cut off Madara's power and killed him. Also since the Shinju was the cause of chakra manifesting in the nations, I killed it off to get rid of chakra in that world except the tailed beasts off course since they were literally split up pieces of the Shinju. **

**Please review and tell me how I can improve. Thank you. Next update is Fairy Tail is my Family.**

Bio:

Naruto Kazan

Age-13 (X778)

Likes-Donuts, Fairy Tail

Dislikes-Ramen (just for this fic) and those who use magic for evil.

Magic and abilities-

Earth Dragon Slayer Magic-uses the earth version of dragon slayer magic. Can devour dirt rocks, crystals, gems, sand and actual earth.

Tsuchiryu no Hoko- a roar made from earth with devastating effects.

Tsuchiryu no Tekken- an iron fist covered with earth that is capable of damaging feats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own the original content just this fic. I will introduce a special character in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Bonds Beyond Worlds

(Flashback)

"_So ready to go in Naruto? I'm sure everyone would like to meet you and that Natsu would be happy to see you." Makarov asked Naruto, who simply nodded and was nervous. Gulping, Naruto followed the guild master and entered the building where he saw the inside of the building filled with chaos!_

"_I'll beat you to death Erza!" "I'll make you cry Mirajane!" Two voices stood out among the others in the guild. Naruto saw girls fighting and breaking everything in the guild from tables to chairs even beer mugs and barrels. Naruto then saw a familiar figure jumping to attack them with his fist blazing. It was Natsu!_

"_Oi Nats…" Was all Naruto could make out before Natsu was thrown his way courtesy of both the girls. "I-itai. What the hell was that? Huh? Natsu-itoko are you alright?" Naruto asked his cousin, who was unfortunately out of it with swirls in his eyes. "Yup that's definitely Natsu. Guess I better wake him up." Naruto dodged several chairs flying at him._

"_Is Natsu alright?" A voice said behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see a blue cat with wings. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his sockets at the sight before he returned to normal. "I'm Happy, Natsu's friend. Nice to meet you." Naruto didn't know why but he bowed in greeting._

'_Another cat like Carla except this little guy is more friendly and approachable. Carla is one firecracker but this one is like an angel in comparison.' "Hello Happy. I'm Naruto, Natsu's itoko." Now this got a reaction from the young feline who was about to scream until Naruto blocked him with his hand. "Please don't scream. I'll explain soon enough." Happy nodded and Naruto let him go._

"_Naruto would you mind stopping those two. I don't think the guild hall can take anymore." Makarov calmly stated. Naruto nodded at his request and began to head over towards a wooden table and threw at both of them in break neck speed, where it hit the targets dead on and knocked them out._

"_N-n-n-aruto-nii is that you?" A finally awakened Natsu asked When Naruto gave his signature shit-eating grin Natsu cried out and hugged him while shouting out "NARUTO-NII!"_

"_NARUTO-NII!" Everyone except Makarov shouted out. _

"_Yo." Naruto grinned. Makarov then explained to everyone about Naruto's situation was the same as Natsu's and explained that the dragon's that adopted both of them were brothers, which is how Natsu and Naruto know each other. While this was going on a figure at the second floor reserved for S-Class mages was watching the new potential recruit with curiosity. This figure was Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson and S-Class mage of Fairy Tail._

'_A new member huh. He might actually be strong and he is a __**Dragon Slayer**__. Might need to test his abilities.'_

_Naruto slowly talked to each member of his age range, talking to every one of them. From Lisanna to Levy he had taken a liking to all of them. All that was left was the two combatants from earlier. "Hello you two. My name is Naruto Kazan, Natsu's itoko. Nice to meet you and I deeply apologise for before, Jii-chan asked me to put a stop to your fighting." Naruto bowed._

"_Nice to meet you Naruto-san, I'm Erza Scarlet a mage of Fairy Tail. I hope we can get along well in the future." Erza replied in a well-mannered tone compared to what the gothic Mira is about to say._

"_Names Mirajane Strauss. You already met my siblings. Now that's done get lost." Naruto just stared at her with a strange face. "What you looking at baka?" She harshly told him._

"_I'm not being rude but I have a feeling that I've seen you before. But I can't remember from where." Naruto told her while Mira finally saw whisker marks and a scar that went through three of them. Unknown to Naruto, Mira also had the same thoughts._

'_He does look familiar. Wonder from where though?' "Tsch…probably in your dreams, who wouldn't dream of me." Everyone in the guild snickered at this but Mira put a stop to it with her demon aura surrounding her and soon enough everyone stopped and the unfortunate ones tried to cry for mercy but received none in exchange. After seeing Mira at work he stepped back in fear and respect._

"_W-w-ow! You're strong. And I mean really strong, in fact I hope we can spar someday Mirajane." Naruto grinned excitedly at the prospect of fighting a strong opponenet while Mira had a look of surprise on her face before turning it back into her signature devious smile._

"_I'm sure you do cutie but I think I'll be too much for you to handle. You may have got a lucky shot before when I was distracted by the tin can but I think you might be able to entertain me." Mira placed her elbow on the table. _

"_Really? Well I hope I can meet your expectation and who knows I might even exceed them." Naruto grinned at her while his fist impacted on his open palm before he did the same as Mirajane. They heard giggling from behind them and saw that it was Lisanna, "What's so funny Lisanna?" Mira asked her little sister._

"_Oh nothing. It's just that you two seem to be flirting. I didn't know you had a things for blondes Mira-nee." This caused Naruto and Mira to blush at Lisanna's implication before Mira chased her sister around the guild and gave her a noogie, while everyone cringed slightly at poor Lisanna being mauled by the demon Mirajane except the senior members who laughed at the sight._

'_Note to self never piss off Mira.' Naruto scooted away from them and to the other children. With that Mira and Lisanna returned to the group and they began talking amongst themselves where Naruto revealed his magic to them._

_(Eye catch- Mira winks at the screen before using a spell to make the screen go black)_

_Naruto was quite shocked because of meeting Happy earlier. According to what Happy told him that he was apparently the child of Natsu and Lisanna. Okay it was a good thing Lisanna told him what happened before he jumped to conclusions otherwise that would make him Happy's uncle. _

_Suddenly Naruto heard the master complain to the guild's ace, Gildarts Clive, that so many members are causing destruction. Naruto went up to them and greeted. "Yo Jii-chan and pleased to meet you uhh?" _

"_Gildarts Clive." The man extended his hand to Naruto who shook it and they began to talk about Naruto's introduction to the guild. "Really Mira and Erza? You beat them both with a table. Not bad Gaki." _

"_I've only been here a little while and I still need find a place to stay until I can get an apartment or some permanent living arrangements. I've been meaning to ask you, do you a place where I can stay?" Naruto asked them to which they told him about an apartment complex having some available rooms but that it would be costly. Naruto sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, Lisanna and Mira right behind him to which he stumbled back and asked what they were doing to which they replied with a simple nothing. _

"_Naruto-nii I heard you need a place to stay. You can stay with me! It'll be fun." Natsu grinned at him while Naruto's eye twitched at the thought of staying with Natsu_

"_No freaking way Natsu! You'll end up attacking me while I'm asleep and I am not taking the chance." Naruto replied to his cousin who pouted and continuously annoyed him until he would agree._

_(10 minutes later)_

"_Come on, please! Please! Please! I'll keep doing this until you agree. Please!" Natsu kept pestering him until Naruto would agree, which he did in the end._

"_FINE! I'll stay until I can either find an apartment or build my own house. But I know I'm gonna regret this." Later at the night Naruto did regret it as Natsu would constantly throw punches when sleeping, leading to Naruto to tie him up. _

(End Flashback)

(Eye catch- Naruto with a shadow of his old self appearing behind him)

Naruto just got back to the guild completing his job request getting use to the system after a few months in the guild. He already had his own apartment and left Natsu's house, much to his charge in. He also wrote letters to Wendy and stated his guild was quite a fun place, never a moment of boredom. As usual the fiery Natsu attempted a strike at him but Naruto simply side stepped him and grabbed him before throwing him like a shuriken at some unsuspecting victims, which unfortunately for Naruto happened to be Erza and Mira.

Naruto became nervous, as did the other member, Mira and Erza shook in fury and began charging up magical power. Naruto did the only thing he could think and caused a smoke screen of dirt and ran as fast as he could with both girls giving chase. They were surprised on how fast and agile Naruto as he easily leapt from building to building and somersaulted in the air while kicking back Erza's projectiles at them. Naruto confused the two and lost them but slipped on something on the floor. It was a cat.

"Watch were you're going baka! People are sleeping here." The cat told him, it had orange coloured fur and pointed ears, in fact it looked more like a fox. It flew away in a hurry. (You guys can guess who this guy takes after)

'Why the hell do I meet talking cats everywhere I go? And more importantly why me?' Naruto saw Mira and Erza approaching before bolting out of there. Naruto managed to escape and get to a safe hiding spot. He took a little nap but once again the nightmares came again.

"_Akuma! You're not welcome here get out!"_

"_You're a failure of a ninja. You'll never be Hokage."_

"_Sugoi Naruto-nii-chan! Teach me that Jutsu." _

"_Why go so far for me Naruto?"_

"_Before I became a ninja I was nobody but I never gave up."_

Naruto held his head up after waking up from the nightmare. He decided he needed some rest and went back to the apartment complex but that did not help so he went to seek help.

(1 hour later)

Porlyusica had a look through Naruto's mental health and did a mental evaluation on him. She told Makarov that they were more like repressed memories that took form in his dreams. After that Naruto was sitting down on his own by a nearby river.

"Something wrong gaki?" Makarov asked him with concern written on his face and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Nothing Master. It's just that I had these nightmares when I was little. They felt so real, like if they were past memories or something? Tou-san helped me get over them but ever since he left they have slowly started to come back." Naruto told him which secretly worried Makarov knowing that they most likely were memories.

"Naruto I have a spell that will allow me to see these nightmares of yours as if they were memories, so if you allow me to use it to see them maybe I can help you with getting rid of them." Makarov told Naruto in the upmost confidence he could muster.

"I don't know Master. They could be too much even for you. I won't risk it." Naruto tried to reason with the old man but to no avail. "Fine then. But please keep them to yourself."

"Alright then. **Mind Walk: Alter Memory.**" Makarov said and placed his hand on Naruto's scalp. He viewed everything from Naruto's childhood and tears were starting to fall from his ancient face but all that was interrupted by Makarov's subconscious being dragged towards a new environment. (Shinigami's room from Soul Eater and sorry for the crappy name of the spell but I couldn't think of anything else)

"Welcome Makarov Dreyar-san. I am the Shinigami." A black figure with a cartoonish skull mask appeared. Makarov had his mouth wide open and his jaw on the floor. "Do not let this appearance fool you, I have lived for a long time and would easily destroy you." Shinigami began to explain about Naruto's past and how he came to be.

"So that's why he's…" "Yes. Please do not let Naruto suffer anymore. Fairy Tail can help him regain what he has lost. Now WAKE UP!" A chop brought Makarov out of his trance.

Makarov returned to the real world with tears in his eyes. He hugged Naruto and said "No more. Naruto you aren't alone. You haves us. You have Fairy Tail! If anything like that happens to you. We will crush them!"

"Jii-chan." Naruto said while having a shocked . He hugged the old man as if he was actually his own grandfather. 'I will protect Fairy Tail with my own strength. I promise. Fairy Tail is my family.' It ended later that night with Naruto enjoying a good dream for once since Jishin left.

(The next day)

Naruto had to spend money to buy Erza a cake for the misunderstanding from yesterday and he promised Mira that he would owe her one for a later date, she gave him an evil smirk that was worthy of the title of 'Majin'. 'Seriously those two are scary when they are angry but their even scarier when their anger is directed at me.'

Naruto left on a job request and finished it within hours. He was heading back to the guild when he heard voices from a fair distance and being the curious guy he is went to investigate the commotion. He saw a bunch of men throwing several rocks at the cat he saw the other day.

"Hey! Leave that guy alone!" The men looked at him and told him to get lost while they tried to pelt the poor cat with rocks again. Key word was tried as Naruto became angry and blocked every one of those rocks, then he beat up the men with his fist. "Had enough?" They ran away from him and Naruto went over to the cat who jumped back in defence.

"Don't touch me!" He tried to run away but Naruto grabbed the cat in a bearhug. "Let me go!" The cat was literally clawing Naruto's face in classic anime fashion but Naruto was too stubborn.

"Hey cat your hurt. I'll leave you alone after you get treatment for your injuries." Naruto told him with conviction.

"Why are you doing this? Anyone else would have just left me alone licking my wounds." The cat responded to him while Naruto just carried him on his back.

"Yeah but I'm not just anyone. I'm Naruto Kazan, a mage of Fairy Tail." Naruto grinned his famous grin and carried the cat all the way to Porlyusica.

"What do you want human?" She had a broom ready to whack him. That is until she saw the injured cat. "You want me to treat him?" Naruto nodded. "Follow me then. As soon as I'm done you can leave." It took about an hour since the wound were not that bad. "Get out of here!"

Naruto nodded and left but not before saying "Thank Baa-chan!" He dodged a projectile and left with the cat.

"Stupid gaki. So this is the future of Fairy Tail, Naruto Kazan. The future is bright." She smiled and went back to her house.

(With Naruto)

"Hey cat. Do you have a name? Cause I think just calling you cat isn't going to cut it." Naruto asked his new feline acquaintance who looked away and made a face.

"Don't have one. Never been given one." Naruto looked at him with understanding eyes which made the cat give him a weird look. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face? Spit it out man!" The cat grabbed Naruto's face and began to shake his head until Naruto told him to stop that.

"I was just thinking you can't go on without a name. Do you want one cat?" The cat's eyes widened at this claim.

(Naruto Decision ost)

"W-w-hat?"

"I asked you if you would like a name. I'm sure you don't like being called just cat. So how about?" the cat nodded with tears flowing down his face. "Hey no need to cry. So how about we get you a name, though I already have one in mind."

"Let's hear it."

"Kurama. How about Kurama?" 'Why did I think of that? But it sounds like it will suit him well.' "So how about it?"

"Kurama. I like it, I will be Kurama from now on." The now named Kurama gave a foxy grin, something Naruto noticed and chuckled to himself. An image of the original Kurama appeared, watching over the two with a grin.

(End ost)

Both headed back to the guild and saw someone from the guild being thrown out. It was Wakaba Mine, one of the more senior members. "Wakaba-san let me guess Erza and Mirajane?" Wakaba nodded and then he noticed the injured cat next to him.

"Naruto. Why do you have a kitten with you?" Wakaba was hit by the 'kitten' in question and Wakaba screamed like a little girl. "Oi what was that for?"

"Don't call me kitten dammit!" Kurama yelled indignantly at the man whose eyes popped out of his sockets. Kurama was about scratch and claw him but Naruto held him in place, telling him that he is still injured and should rest.

"H-h-h-e's like Happy! Wait until Happy sees this!" Wakaba went back inside only to be hit by a chair and sent back out which elicits sweat drops from Naruto and Kurama who entered the guild carefully.

"Oi Naruto-nii!" Natsu shouted out and that managed to stop the girl's rampage. "Hey who's the cat?" Natsu asked while looking at the bandaged cat.

"That's what I wanted to say. Everyone meet Kurama. Kurama meet Fairy Tail." Naruto pointed towards Kurama whose right arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Yo." Kurama stated which got the whole guild, excluding Happy, to shout in surprise.

"Another one?"

"Can he fly like Happy?"

"He's kawai!"

"Naruto has his own cat like Natsu?"

"Naruto-nii fight me!"

Naruto had a slight tick on his for head, 'Really Natsu?'. Once again another brawl

**Sorry for the late update I have been a little busy. Anyways the Mira and Naruto scene was inspired by the original version of the story. Next chapter will be better, this one I had a little trouble with but I managed to get out of my writer's block. Anyways I was thinking of having Kurama gain extra magic, I don't know if I should do it similar to Pantherlily or give him unique magic. **


End file.
